what if
by luisa mendoza
Summary: que hubiera pasado si Jake hubiera sacado a cassie de la caja en la que la encerro la abuela de Diana
1. Chapter 1

CASSIE POV

La abuela de Diana me había encerrado en una caja, podía oír la tierra juntándose arriba de la caja ¿en cuánto tiempo se acabaría el aire? estaba asustada muy asustada, había pedido por ayuda pero ya había parado de gritar, no podía oír nada afuera, pensé en usar mi magia negra pero me daba miedo después de lo que me había dicho Jake, empecé a llorar

JAKE POV

Estaba observando, Cassie empezó a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, no podía mostrar mi presencia pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí, paró de llorar

CASSIE POV

Me voltee de lado en la caja, había poco espacio pero pude hacer, iba a morir...y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, cerré los ojos, sentí la magia en todo mi cuerpo, mi magia negra tratando de salir, de salvarme, oí como la caja exploto y la tierra se separo, me hubiera parado pero me desmaye

JAKE POV

Oí una explosión, Cassie tenía el camino libre para irse pero no salió, me acerque con cuidado, vi que estaba desmayada, la saque de la caja con cuidado en mis brazos, me dirigí a un lugar en el que pudiera esconderme, la apoye en la tierra pero recargue su cabeza en mi brazo

-Cassie?-le dije tocando su mejilla con la otra mano-Cassie despierta-dije, empezó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue mi chamara después subió su mirada a mi cara, me miro por unos segundos

-Jake-me dijo Cassie, solamente sonreí

-hola Cassie-le dije

CASSIE POV

No podía creerlo, Jake estaba frente a mí, después de todo solo había dicho "hola"

-¿Cassie? ¿Estas aquí?-oí decir a Diana y Adam, me voltee para verlos, mire a Jake, el me tenía en sus brazos protectoramente

-¿te vas a ir?-le pregunte

-No-me dijo-¿estas bien?-me pregunto

-Si-le dije-¿donde estuviste?-le pregunte a Jake levantándome

-no hagas ruido-me dijo ayudándome a levantarme sin hacer ruido-deje a los cazadores de brujas cuando se durmieron-dijo

-¿¡Cassie!-oí gritar a Adam otra vez

-debería decirles que estoy bien-le dije a Jake

-no-me dijo calmado, lo mire confundida-quiero decir si, pero ahora no-me dijo

JAKE POV

No soportaba ver a Adam cerca de Cassie

-¿entonces que quieres hacer?-me pregunto Cassie

CASSIE POV

-ven-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me ofrecía su mano, la tome, caminamos alrededor para que no nos vieran, salimos del bosque, me llevo a su casa, saco su libro de las sombras, se sentó junto a mí y me mostro una página que decía algo sobre la magia negra-necesitas leer esto-me dijo Jake, leí una parte de la primera pagina

-¿es lo que le paso a mi padre?-le pregunte

-no estoy muy seguro pero creo que si-me dijo Jake

-me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a él-dije, al no obtener respuesta subí la mirada-¿Jake?-estaba mirando hacia mi habitación, mire y ahí estaban Adam y Diana, Adam miraba a Jake con una cara de odio, Diana solo se veía sorprendida, me di cuenta que Jake y yo estábamos realmente cerca

-de todos modos iban a saber que había vuelto-me dijo Jake captando mi atención, volví a mirar a la ventana y ya no estaban ahí, seguramente se dirigían hacia la casa de Jake, la puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo que Jake y yo volteáramos


	2. Chapter 2

CASSIE POV

Jake y yo nos volteamos, era solo Adam, Diana apenas iba subiendo las escaleras

-volviste-le dijo Adam a Jake con odio

-Cassie necesitaba mi ayuda, así que si, volví-dijo Jake, Adam estaba muy poco de golpear a Jake pero él se hizo para atrás, y lo golpeo en la cara

-Adam-dijo Diana mientras se acercaba a él, Adam intento levantarse para golpearlo pero Diana lo detuvo-ya basta-le dijo, logro tranquilizarlo, me miro a mi-te veo en mi casa-me dijo Diana y se fue con Adam

-¿en su casa?-me pregunto Jake volteándome a ver

-me estoy quedando en su casa, mi abuela va a estar fuera por un tiempo...tiene problemas de memoria-le dije, el asintió-¿te veo mañana?-le pregunte a Jake, el me sonrió

-si-me dijo

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

CASSIE POV

Diana y yo estábamos hablando en su habitación ahora de dos camas

-deberíamos decirle a los demás acerca de Jake?-me pregunto Diana

-no creo, pero ya se enteraran-le dije, Diana saco un vestido

-ayúdame a cambiarle el color del vestido-me dijo

-vale-le dije a Diana, agarramos el vestido, dijimos unas palabras y el vestido se empezó a hacer rojo

-esto es lo que amo de la magia-me dijo Diana, luego nos preparamos para ir a la escuela

JAKE POV

Ya era hora de que Cassie saliera de la escuela, Cassie salió y se acerco a mí

-hola-le dije a Cassie con una sonrisa

CASSIE POV

-hola-le dije a Jake sonriendo

-¿te llevo a tu casa?-me pregunto

-si-le dije

DIANA POV

Cassie se había ido con Jake

-parece que le va bien con el-me dijo Melisa

-si, ¿Faye no tiene un problema con eso?-le pregunte

-no, ella...ha estado viendo a alguien-me dijo Melisa

-bien por ella-le dije sonriendo

CASSIE POV

Jake y yo estábamos acostados en mi cama, estábamos con nuestros libros de las sombras, yo con el de Jake y el con el mío

-¿exactamente que buscamos?-le pregunte a Jake

-algo sobre magia negra...en mi libro aparece pero en el tuyo no-me dijo mientras veía las páginas de mi libro de las sombras-¿le has arrancado una hoja?-me pregunto Jake

-no-le respondí volitándome a ver el libro una marca de que le habían arrancado una hoja

-¿quien más lo ha agarrado?-me pregunto Jake

-todo el circulo-le dije mire la pagina-todos-mire a Jake, nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca porque el también me volteo a ver

-espero que no-me dijo Jake, volteo su cara al frente-vi un cartel en la escuela del baile fuego e hielo, ¿planeas ir?-me pregunto

-creo que si-le dije

-¿te veo ahí?-me pregunto Jake

-si-le dije sonriendo

FAYE POV

Lee había hecho un triangulo alrededor de mi, había dicho unas palabras y había hecho unas cortadas pequeñas en mi espalda, salí de la habitación me dirigí a un locker y abrí el candado

-vamos-le dije a Lee

Me dirigí al baile y empecé a quemar las lámparas que pretendían ser fuego pasaban ha

Ser fuego de verdad

CASSIE POV

Llegue al baile

-¿debería bailar con alguien?-me pregunto Diana

-¿claro porque no?-le dije

-hola chicas-nos dijo Melisa-Diana mira quien no para de mirarte-dijo

-¿el?-le dijo Diana mirándolo

-siempre le has gustado ve a bailar con el-le dije a Diana

-es cierto-dijo Melisa, Diana asintió con la cabeza

-deséenme suerte-nos dijo a Melisa y a mi antes de ir con él, vi a Jake entrar por la puerta, llevaba ropa casual

-¿te importa si te dejo sola?-le dije a Melisa

-no, ve con él-me dijo sonriendo, me acerque a Jake

MELISA POV

-¿qué hace con él?-me pregunto Adam

-no sé si están aquí "juntos", pero créeme no la invites a bailar-le dije

-¿sería una mala idea ahora mismo verdad?-me pregunto con mala cara, acento con la cabeza, sentí que me miraba alguien, mire para atrás y me pareció ver una sombra-¿pasa hago?-me pregunto Adam

-no, nada-le dije volteándolo a ver

JAKE POV

Cassie y yo estábamos hablando, podía sentir la mirada de Adam

-¿quieres bailar?-le pregunte a Cassie

-si-me dijo, justo en ese momento había acabado la música rápida y había empezado la lenta, tome su mano y camine

CASSIE POV

Jake tomo mi mano y camino hasta la pista de baile, coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el alrededor de mi cintura

ADAM POV

Diana se separo de su pareja de baile y la seguí

-Diana-la llame, ella se volteo a verme-veo que ya estas mejor-le dije refiriéndome a que había bailado con aquel muchacho

-si-me dijo sonriendo

-¿podrías ayudarme en algo?-le pregunte a Diana amablemente

-¿claro que pasa?-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿podrías decirle a Cassie que de una oportunidad?-le pregunte a Diana

DIANA POV

¿Cómo podía preguntarme esto? ¿Después de todos los años que estuvimos juntos como podía?

Si el destino o lo que fuera era tan fuerte para poder hacerlo olvidar todo lo que sentía por mí...

-está bien-le dije a Adam manteniendo la sonrisa en mi cara-veré que le puedo decir-dije

-gracias-me dijo Adam y me dio un beso en la mejilla, tal vez el ultimo...

FAYE POV

-¿está hecho?-le pregunte a Lee

-pruébalo-me dijo sonriendo, salí de la habitación y él me siguió, abrí un candado, me dirigí al baile

ADAM POV

Vi que Diana se desmayo, y corrí para ver si podía ayudarla

CASSIE POV

Jake miro en una dirección detrás de mí

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunte a Jake

-creo que Diana se desmayo-me dijo Jake-ven-me dijo, caminamos hasta con Diana y Adam

-¿qué paso?-le pregunte a Adam

-no sé, solamente se desmayo-dijo

-¿es fuego de verdad?-nos pregunto Adam señalando a la

Lámpara principal

-si-dijo Jake, Melisa se acerco a nosotros

-fue Faye-dijo-robo el poder del circulo, quería el de Cassie pero no pudo-dijo tocando su cabeza

-¿como lo hizo?-le pregunte a Melisa

-con una hoja de tu libro de las sombras-me dijo, mire a Jake

-yo no me siento m...-Adam se desmayo, me voltee a Jake

-tenemos que-le dije a Jake pero no acabe, Jake casi se cae pero intente sostenerlo para que no callera tan fuerte, me voltee para ver a Faye, deje la cabeza de Jake con cuidado en el suelo y fui con Faye

-que hiciste Faye?-le pregunte

-te robe tu poder-me dijo Faye

-no robaste el mío robaste el del circulo, lo que sea que hiciste no me está afectando a mi está afectando a los demás-le dije enojada, ella se volteo a ver a un muchacho de cabello café detrás de ella

-no-dijo antes de irse con el

FAYE POV

-dijiste que era el poder de ella-le dije enojada a Lee

-me pediste poder, te di poder-me dijo

-¿cómo rompo el hechizo?-le pregunte a Lee

-¿por que lo quieres perder?-me pregunto, lo avente al casillero con mi magia

-dime como o hare tu vida imposible con esta magia-le dije a Lee

-moja el collar con aceite-me dijo

CASSIE POV

Me acerque de nuevo a Jake, levante su cabeza con mi mano

-Jake?-dije tratando de levantarlo, la mayoría de la gente ya había salido,

-Cassie!-grito Faye acercándose a mi-ya rompí el hechizo, deberían de despertar-se acerco a Melisa

-¡Melisa!-dijo-Cassie tenemos que irnos ahora-dijo

-...-Jake empezó a despertar-¿estas bien?-le pregunte, asintió con la cabeza, lo demás empezaron a despertar, Jake se paró de repente pero aun tenia mirada de estar débil

-rápido vamos-dijo Jake dándome la mano para ayudarme a pararme

FAYE POV

Le di la hoja a Cassie, al salir todos me reganaron peor que mi madre

-olvídenlo-dije antes de irme

CASSIE POV

-¿te llevo a tu casa?-me pregunto Adam llamando mi atención, lo voltee a ver pero antes de que pudiera decir algo

-yo la llevo Conant, vino conmigo-dijo Jake con un tono algo celoso

-si-dije antes de irme con Jake

-¿tienes la hoja?-me pregunto Jake mientras comenzaba a manejar

-si...creo que tiene anotaciones de mi padre... ¿y si trato de sacar su magia del?-le pregunte Jake

-no lo sé-me dijo antes de parar el coche-antes de que te vayas te quiero decir algo-dijo

-dime-le dije a Jake

-hace 16 anos en el incendio en el que murieron nuestros padres...estuve ahí-me dijo

-¿cómo sobreviviste?-le pregunte

-estaba en el coche de mis padres-me dijo Jake recordando-creo que puedes ayudarme a recordar-dijo

-¿cómo?-le pregunte

-con magia-me dijo Jake


End file.
